Bleeding Red: I Am Human
by Red 'Allen' Walker
Summary: In which due to whatever unknown force Connor finds himself shot and severely damaged, and oddly enough, bleeding red. 7 months after the events of Detroit: Become Human and Markus' fight for android freedom, confusion sets in as Connor and Hank try to hide the fact that everyone's (except that one guy's) favorite android is now a human. Rated T to be safe. Human!Connor & Dad!Hank
1. Ch 1 - The Rogue

**_WARNING: SUPER Out Of Character (OOC) Characters!_** _Proceed with caution._ **JK**. (I wrote this for myself...)

 **[Detroit: I Am Human - Chapter One - The Rogue]**

 _"Hang on son, hang on, hang on! We're gonna save you..."_

DATE

 **June 18,** 2039

TIME

 **PM 10:46:** 03

7 months. 7 long months have quickly passed since Markus' protest. 7 months since the androids have been set free. 7 months of independence. And most importantly -

"Hey, Connor! Com'ere!"

\- 7 months since Connor's realization that his investigative partner was his father figure. Sure, it took a long time to figure out (he was stuck and terribly confused) and also a lot of convincing and comments of androids around them - but Connor is quite sure that 'father figure' were the perfect words to describe his situation.

"Coming, Lieutenant!"

But he wasn't going to tell Hank that.

Hank was wearing headphones as he swiveled in his chair - a quite unusual sight since the rally. A memory pops up in Connor's head when he sees 'Knights of The Black Death' on the phone screen.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"Oh, you're here," Hank mumbled, taking off his headphones, "Have you seen the news lately?" Connor tilted his head. He hasn't checked yet. Nothing seemed to be noteworthy in the news and he scheduled such things to update every hour. His LED flashee yellow as he downloaded the information.

"Is this about the rogue from Capitol Park?"

Hank gave the usual shaky nod as he turned to his computer screen. Connor looked over as Hank pulled up the case files. A huff from the Lieutenant didn't escape Connor's hearing.

"There ya go,"

Rogue. Since the revolution, the deviants are now simply called androids. They have been considered people of their own. And of course, like all cases before them, they had to face discrimination. Many people believed in their cause, many people supported their fight, some people just didn't care or just went with the flow, but some still believed that androids were... well, to put it lightly, unacceptable.

Since the revolution, the term 'deviant' is no longer used. They do not deviate from their programming, they simply have their own free will - a mind of their own. And with free will, androids have chosen to walk the same path as humans - some choosing to go with a life of crime. They were referred to as 'rogues' instead of 'deviants'. As if the word deviant was any different back then.

"Hank! Connor! In my office, NOW!"

An elicited groan escaped Hank. Connor and Hank have grown quite close over the months, and even though Hank has regained a slight increase in cases, it didn't mean he also had obtained the willingness to be involved in them. Except for that one time that Connor was supposed to go alone - huh, now that he thinks of it, Hank was so much more willing to go when Connor's involved.

Hank grumbled as he grumpily got up his chair. It felt like he was dragging himself (and Connor) up the damn stairs of the elevated office (what's so special about it anyway?).

"What do you want?" He made sure to drag the last syllable (like a teenager) as he entered the office, Connor following closely behind him.

Fowler frowned. "You know what I want."

Hank gave a shrug.

"The rogue case."

"What about it?" Fowler clearly isn't impressed.

"Oh come on!" Hank whined. "An android case again? Why do you keep putting me up with this?"

Fowler chose to not entertain the question.

Hank chose to fight. He slammed on the desk.

"Jeffrey!"

The man stood up and stared at him dead in the eye, their faces inches apart (5.1 inches actually - courtesy of Connor).

"We've been through this Hank, and I don't want to do it again. Badge or case, take your pick." And they stayed like that for a few more seconds - neither choosing to back down until Folwer thought it was enough. He tiredly closed his eyes and sunk in his chair - choosing to submerge himself into his work than his old friend.

"I'm sending the case files to your computer right now. Get to it now, Hank,"

Hank leaned back in defeat. "Alright, alright," he mumbled, "We're taking the case, happy now?"

"Yes, now get out of my office."

JEFFREY:

Hank sighed before standing. He bit his lip at the sight of Jeffrey. Jeffrey was so determined to put him on every android case they've got. Sure, it was fun to have Con-- when he had a partner-slash-friend around, but Jeffrey keeps so intent on making him a part of the team.

"Come on Connor,"

In contrast to Hank's angry exit, Connor quietly left the room.

Hank sunk in his seat and face palmed. He groaned. Loudly. Very loudly. He placed his head on table and look at Connor with an odd frown.

Connor just stared at him.

Hank turned the other way.

Connor was confused.

After deciding that just standing there was unproductive, Connor slid unto his chair in the desk across Hank's to look at the case files. The desk across Hank's was now his designated spot. He would sit there (occasionally on the desk) to play with his coin or sometimes just think. It was usually about emotions (it just felt weird) or recent rogue cases. Connor smiled at the familiarity of the situation.

"What are you smiling at?" Hank scrunched up his nose as he slouched over his computer.

"Nothing." Connor's voice had that childishness to it.

"Huh," Hank grumbled and returned to the screen. Hank changed a bit since the rally. Even though he wasn't very willing or happy to take up cases, he no longer needs to be dragged around so much just to do his work.

"Hey Connor,"

"Hmm?"

"... Nevermind."

"Okay, Lieutenant." Connor responded, albeit a little too cheerfully.

Hank slightly flinched at the word. Why? Connor furrowed his brow. Did he not like being referred to as such? He never expressed that before. He didn't understand it and it bothered him.

He opened his mouth to speak - "Lieu-"

His LED flashed yellow and a report came in.

"Lieutenant, a report just came in. A rogue just shot 5 people Capitol Park," he paused, LED blinking. "It's still shooting!"

Hank shot up from his seat. "Connor, get in the car." They were gone before they knew it.

DATE

 **JUNE 18** , 2039

TIME

 **AM 10:57** :32

They arrived at the scene just as a bullet hit a cop a couple of feet away from them. People crouched and shivered in fear on the ground, the bodies of innocent lay along side them. A scan of the area told Connor that there were 8 civilians and 3 police officers in the mix, one of them being the 1st responder - a total of 12 bodies. 13, if he leaves the cop alone.

"Look out!" A bullet-- Hank shoved him behind a wall.

"Damn, it got me." Hank muttered as he nursed his arm.

"Lieu-"

"Nah, I'm fine. It's a graze. Don't worry about it." Hank huffed, bitting his lip. "What's the situation?"

He analyzed the situation, gears whirring as he thinks of what to make of it.

"Oooh, would you look at that! The famous deviant hunter, it's Connor!" Connor identified the voice as male. He picked up a slight malfuct and very machine-esque in the sound. An outdated 1st to 2nd generation rogue android.

He tried reaching for his gun - Connor flinched as another gunshot rung. A bullet chipped the spot right next to his head.

"Don't play games with me Connor! I see you!"

Connor furrowed his brows. People weren't leaving.

Why? Sure, they could be caught but--

Helicopters whirred above them, shaking the leaves free from their branches. News helicopters wandered around covering the situation. Connor hissed. A bad call. This android was synced to the news. And it seemed that it was all this android wanted.

"Ah finally, there we are. And we are LIVE people!" It spoke in a deranged voice. It raised a brow.

"Oooh, there you are, come out Connor!" The android sounded like it was smirking. "Or I'll shoot this girl right here - right now!"

 **SELECTING PRIORITY:**

Hank slowly stood up and was about to test his luck - Connor dragged him and he crashed to the wall with his bad arm. A bullet missed Hank. That's all that was important. He ignored the curses on his way.

"Don't shoot blindly Lieutenant," Connor whispered, voice laced with concern. "He has bombs strapped all over him. And there are other rogues in the mix," He paused, "There are 20 andriods here with a gun... pointed at the civilians." He looked with worry in his eyes. "We're outnumbered Lieutenant."

"Call for-"

Connor's LED flashed yellow. "I already called for back-up. Estimated time of arrival is 10 minutes." He bit his lip.

"Ten minutes? We don't have that much time!"

Connor clearly debated the situation. He can't take that risk with a child's life at stake.

(He stood up.)

 **[X] REASON**

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Connor spoke slowly, advancing carefully.

The android closed its eyes, and thought for a moment. Connor used the time to scan it's face. Blonde hair parted left and combed to the side, grey eyes - An PL-600 - with a modified 2nd generation voice box. Connor almost had to have double take.

(This can't be him right?)

Beneath his trench coat was an advanced radioactive bomb, and the controller he held on his other hand is too dangerous to set off.

(Surely there were other androids named Daniel.)

The rogue shot at their feet.

"We've been through this before, Connor. I'm not falling for any of that."

"You think **_this_** is **_freedom_**?" He sneered. "No, no, _no_ , **_Connor_** , this is an **_armistice_**. A temporary ceasefire." He aimed the gun at their heads.

"You think just because they **_told_** us we're _free_ it means we **_are_** _free_?" Its face twisted and distorted into horrible expressions of pain and a thin line that bordered anger and insanity. He shot towards the sky.

"Listen up!"

"There is no way that humans and androids can ever be treated equally! There is only one way to settle this. Humans must pay for what they've done!"

" _Wow, looks like someone's late for the revolution. Last time I checked it ended 7 months ago._ "

The rogue's eyes burned itself into Connor.

"Especially you, _Connor_."

"Daniel, calm down. I'm-" _not going to hurt you-_ "There's no need for violence."

" **You** _tricked_ **me** , Connor! You **_told_** me **_you_** weren't going to _hurt_ me!"

"It wasn't me, _Daniel_ ,"

"Quiet!" He shoved the gun towards the girls temple. The same way it had been last time. "No... No more tricks. No lies. I _know_ what I _know_." He trained the gun to Hank and held up the bomb controller.

 **ETA: -00:02:12**

\- DISABLE BOMB

\- PROTECT CIVILIANS

\- PROTECT HANK

\- APPREHEND ROGUE

2 more minutes. That's either how long he'll have to hold out or how long he has left to find a way out of the situation. He can't talk to Daniel that's for sure. He can't talk his way out of it this time.

"What's it gonna be Connor? Either way, it's a lose-lose. I have already performed my protest." He pointed at the destruction that was once Capitol Park. "Another one will take my place Connor. Who do you choose to 'save'? These humans, that human, or me?"

"I'll give you 10, Connor."

" _Connor_. **_No_**."

" ** _1..."_**

[A] CHARGE

[LI] PROTECT HANK

[O] SHOOT CONTROLLER

[X] SHOOT DANIEL

" ** _2_**..."

He might not make it in time if he charges. He can't kill Daniel. He can't risk the bomb exploding. He can't risk losing Hank.

" _Connor_!"

" ** _3_**..."

 **ETA: -00:01:42**

[A] DLZ _VD_ 7E BCWB

[LI] P _P_ C7FOT CP _1_ 7IA5S

[O] PROTECT HANK

[X] APPREHEND ROGUE

 _( Co-n-r, -on't d- a-yth-ng un-il we g-t th-re!)_

" ** _4..."_**

He has to choose _now_.

( _Conn-r we're alm-st th-re!)_

" **5**..."

 **[?] SACRIFICE SELF**

" ** _6_**..."

"I'm... sorry..." _Hank_. "If you want to have revenge on me, that's perfectly fine Daniel, I understand why. Do whatever you want, just _please_ don't harm anyone else."

"Too late Connor, _7--"_

"CONNOR, **WAIT**!--" **_BANG_**!

DATE

 **JUNE 18,** 2039

TIME

 **PM 11:02:** 05

It all happened too fast. Too fast that no one can even remember how it happened.

(No one except Lieutenant Hank Anderson.)

It was all too quick. So quick that it breaks his heart every time he thinks of it.

"CONNOR, **_WAIT_**!"

Connor charged at Daniel. It wasn't good choice. And Connor knew it fully well. He had to catch him off guard. He didn't mean to hurt anyone not even an android. He rushed towards Daniel and he was so close - he was so close - he was only a feet away-- **_BANG_**!

DIAGN--

No time for that. He slid and tried to offbalance him by swiping his legs.

Daniel evaded it.

 _Punch. Kick torso._

DIA--

 _Legs. Grab arm. Dislocate._ _Grab-other-arm. Grab-controller._

DIAGN--

 _A-kick-in-the-torso. A-knock-in-the-head._ _An-upper-cut. A-smash-in-the-back._ _Grab-power-source. Deactivate._

" _Connor_!"

(... _Hank_?)

( _Why is everything red?_ )

 **DIAGNOSIS:**

BIOCOMPONENT **#8456w**

 **MISSING**

 **VITAL SYSTEM** :

DAMAGED

 **TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN:**

-00:01:35

Connor collapses on the ground. The bomb... where's... the controller... _Hank_... Is he _safe_? Was he... hit?

" _Hank_..."

Too many noises. It's too noisy. Was he going to die? What will happen to him? There's nothing. There's nothing for him.

 ** _"-Live from Capitol Park. The hostage situation seems to have had no casualties..."_**

" _Hang on son, hang on, hang on! We're gonna save you..._ "

"I need help! Dammit, where do I-- Connor, stay with me Connor. Oh gosh, y-you're bleeding--"

TRANSFER MEMORY:

 **FAILED**

"Everything's gonna be alright, I've got you."

"Da-"

[DATE]

 **June 19** , 2039

[TIME]

 **PM 11:** **03** :09

"What do you mean you don't have any parts for him?!?"

"He's a prototype, and Cyberlife has stopped producing androids and parts for his model are no longer produced. We'll do what we can to find anything suitable but I doubt we'll do any good."

Hank's heart sunk.

"We suggest that you go and find something else sir, you know, to replace it with."

Connor's thrium pump had been damaged, and he had been shot through the abdomen where the bullet destroyed other vital biocomponents. Hank couldn't listen anymore to the woman in grey clothes.

"He is not for replacement! Can't you just, transfer him to another model or something? He needs to live!"

"Sir, he is not alive. And I repeat, no other models are available for his kind!"

[DATE]

 **June 19** , 2039

[TIME]

 **PM 11:11** :09

He can't keep on arguing forever. Connor lay there in the cold metal table, waiting for his timer to run out. They managed to add just little more time by trying to fix the leak of thrium/blue blood, but he kept on bleeding. Hank stayed by Connor's side never letting go of his hand.

He needed a _miracle_.

He already lost his _son_ once.

He's not going to lose _another_.

[DATE]

 **June 18,** 2039

[TIME]

 **PM** **11:11** :11

And then,

"Sir, we found it!"

 **PLEASE READ: (Apology)**

 ** _Hey there!_**

1\. As I said, the characters are super **OOC**. I'm really **sorry** if it sucked and the characters weren't done any justice, I just really want this to get out of my head.

2\. Sorry about the **format**. I can't/don't know how to make line breaks.

So, if you were ever interested on continuing, the next chapter is about _Connor realizing that he isn't what he used to be_... Please R and R!


	2. Ch 2 - Bleeding

Thank you so much for favorite and reviewing! I really appreciate it.

 ** _Warning_** : **_HEARTBREAKS_** coming. For all of you that loved the previous chapter, **_you might not like this_**. I'm gonna attack you guys now with even **_more extreme OOCness_** this chap. Also, _belated happy birthday to you idk_!

 **[Bleeding Red: I Am Human - Chapter Two: Bleeding]**

 _"... We'll do everything we can."_

DATE

 **JUNE 19** , 2039

TIME

 **AM 01:14** :07

Not even once did Hank leave Connor's side. He watched as they did everything they could to save him. By some miracle, they found adaptable parts for Connor - some scrap and were salvaged from plants but it's fine. ( _It's fine! It's fine! As long as it saves Connor._ )

He watched as they dug out the broken glass pieces, the punctured metal, and the intricate wirings of his system. He watched the damned blue-stained bullet be placed in the table beside him. He watched as they gave him a "new" heart - he watched as they revived him. He watched as Connor slowly woke up with his systems reboot. He watched it all, and most importantly-

" _Lieu_ -" Connor didn't finish his sentence. His mouth was full of hair. He was enveloped in a bone-crushing (scratch that - and _exoskeleton-deforming_ ) hug.

\- he watched his son come back to life.

"- _tenant_..."

Hank distanced himself from Connor. He still grabbed him by the arms though.

"I know you're a deviant but _dammit_ Connor! Stop doing that!" His voice has hoarse, his cheeks were shimmering, and his eyes were red. His nose was runny too.

Connor tilted his head. "Are you sick Lieutenant? Your face is red." Voice-laced with pure innocence and worry. Boy, he had a long way to go, but it's alright.

Hank chuckled as he wiped his face with his shirt ( _isn't that unsanitary_?). " _Don't ever change, Connor. Don't ever change._ "

" _Ok_." He spoke cheerfully - just like a child. And that's what mattered. Hank wanted to crush him like a tin can with his hugs again. But no, this was his child, no matter what he's made of.

DATE

 **JUNE 19** , 2039

TIME

 **AM 10:46** :32

Hank didn't get much sleep that night. He stayed awake almost all night to make sure Connor was in proper working order _(I'm alright Lieutenant, you should get your arm checked.)_.

( _He didn't._ )

He didn't want to risk missing a tiny leak, a corruption in the system or a problem with the thirium pump - he knew next to nothing about technology, who knows what could happen?

"I don't see the plastic prick around here today. He dead or what?"

Hank glared from where he was reclining. He was leaning back on his chair with an arm draped over his eyes. His computer screen was turned off - he didn't feel like working today. So much was going on. He mumbled for his sanity.

"...ck off, Gavin."

"Not talking to me huh? No comebacks? What? You want to be all 'polite' like your little buddy?" He folded his arms, and that smile, oh, that smile - Hank wanted to rip it off his face. Scratch that, he wanted to _maul_ the guy.

"I don't want to deal with you today."

With that comment, Hank was almost sure that Gavin would continue to bug him. And he did. He heard that irritating voice continue rambling.

Hank slumped over his chair, waiting for the sleep that wasn't going to come. All he could think about is Connor. Gavin must have left him alone because when he came to his senses his arrogant mug is nowhere to be found. Either that or he just vaporised into thin air on him.

( _He was hoping the latter._ )

Groaning, he went straight back to work - slumped into the screen as always. Connor... He stared at the empty desk in front of him. He's not used to having it empty - Connor being the punctual rule-obsessed android he is.

He remembered the time he searched for him in 5 bars, the time Connor busted through his window for the Eden Club case (sure it was for another reason but he did keep ringing the bell), and the time Connor made him do the opposite of an ice cold bath challenge...

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

 _Tick._

... He missed the coin. He missed _Connor_.

"Is something wrong Lieutenant?"

"Gah!" Hank fell off his seat. Connor stared at him with curious eyes. He titled his head.

"Geez, Connor, can't you show up normally?" Hank mumbled as he sat up, an ever so slight smile was on his face. "I'm pretty sure I told you to stay at home." He lowered his head slightly.

"I'm sorry," He spoke in that guilty voice of his. Why did they have to make him so cute? Hank cleared his throat.

"Anyways, are you sure you're okay? What if you start to bleed again or something?"

"Oh," Connor mumbled. "All my systems are fully operational. They tried to fix the damage. They plan to replace the plate entirely if they ever get the chance."

"Replace? Was it that bad?" Hank regreted that question. Dang, maybe he needed a shot or coffee. Maybe both. Whatever to keep his mind in 'working order'. Oh no, Gavin's right. He's turning into Connor.

"They... welded it as a temporary solution. But it should not affect future investigations." Ok, Hank was worried. His ki- partner just got shot and walking around like normal. He has a serious tear on the abdomen and it had only a band-aid solution! Android or not, he was worried. Connor had a knack for being severely damaged. Who knows what could happen? (Flashback to all the times Connor almost _died._ )

Hank let out a sigh.

He shifted in his seat and raised a finger.

"Hey Connor, listen, I know you're an android and all and you don't feel pain or all that but..."

"Are you... worried about me Lieutenant?" Connor had the slightest smile.

"Uh, well, yes, but..." Hank trailed off.

Connor looked like a puppy. A happy puppy. Hank swears he could hear puppy sounds already.

"Point is, I don't want you getting hurt, or damaged." _You worry me too much._

Connor gave him a fond smile. "Noted, Lieutenant."

"Alright, so what do we got?"

DATE

 **JUNE 19,** 2039

TIME

 **PM 01:14:** 07

Hank stretched out his back. He's been slouching for hours. He grimaced at the crack it sounded. So far, all they've got is that the rogue from Capitol Park ( _Daniel,_ Connor _'helpfully'_ supplied), somehow escaped from who knows where and into the world. The question was when. When did he escape? Was it during the fiasco of the archive room? Or the time they had a 'spring cleaning' and threw out useless 'evidence'? ( _They've never done that before, so the archives were pretty much stocked with random artifacts._ )

"Lieutenant?" Connor frowned.

"Yeah?"

"The rogue... Daniel... and the bomb... which evidence room were they placed?' Connor paused, "I can't find any record of a rogue android or bomb in the database."

The screen flickered. And so did Connor's vision. _What_? For a moment the visuals disappeared.

" _What_?" That got Hank's attention. "That's impossible. You deactivated it right?"

"Positive," Connor furrowed his brows, confusion setting in his face, "I am sure that there was no flaw in my procedure." The yellow LED in his temple whirred, cycled, and blinked. "I'm checking my memory," he spoke as he relived- no, **_reviewed_** the events of last night.

[" _CONNOR, **WAIT!**_ "]

[ ** _BANG!_** ]

[ **RECONSTRUCTING** ]

[ _Punch. Kick torso._ ]

[ _Legs. Grab arm. Dislocate._ ]

[ _Grab-other-arm. Grab-controller._ ]

[ _A-kick-in-the-torso._ ]

EVENTS **ANALYZED** 1/ **2**

》[The controller was flung about 5 meters behind them.]

[ _A knock-in-the-head._ ]

[ _An-upper-cut. A-smash-in-the-back.]_

[ _Grab-power-source. Deactivate._ ]

[" _Connor_!"]

[( _Hank_?)]

[( _Why is everything red?_ )]

[(Hang on son, hang on,)]

 _"Connor?"_

[EVENTS **ANALYZED** 2/ **2** ]

 _"Connor? What's wrong?"_

[A ROGUE PICKED UP THE CONTROLLER]

[ROGUE HAS THE BOMB]

" _Connor_!" He snapped out of the trance. He was sitting on top of Hank's desk. Hank had grabbed his shoulders and had been shaking him since. He look distressed.

"Oh thank goodness," He let out a sigh, "I thought you'd shut down, Connor. Your LED blanked out for a sec."

" _A rogue has the bomb..._ " He mumbled softly.

" _What_?"

"During the commotion, a rogue stole the controller to the bomb. And if Daniel and the bomb aren't here," Connor trailed off, leaving Hank to his thoughts.

"There is a bomb out there." Was all Connor could hear before curses flowed like river.

Hank folded his hands and leaned forward from his chair. He thought about the whole situation. Capitol Park is for some reason the androids' favorite place for protests, a rogue somehow has deep-rooted resentment towards Connor, he has somehow obtained an advanced bomb and a group of rogues for his mission. ( _This prick also has the nerve to shoot Connor on his watch_.)

He took a deep breath. Back to the case. While they were busy with either blondie or Connor, another rogue took the controller and/or the android and bomb. Hank rubbed his temples. Too many blanks. Too many blanks.

His headache worsens as he hears Gavin argue with a cop. Why does he have to be so damn loud?

"There's an ongoing armed robbery in a CyberLife store 2 blocks away. The suspects are rogues. The cops can't do anything."

Gavin let out a short, high pitched curse.

Hank looked over at Connor. Connor's eyes meet his. He looked like he could use a distraction. But then, he is 'injured'. He doesn't want him going while he's fragile. Connor seems to know what he was thinking. "Lieutenant. We can't have him harm more people. I'll be fine."

Hank clearly debated the situation.

"The suspects are escaping. The cops can't catch up." The cop pursed his lips and his eyebrows folded.

 _(Who even cares about a heist?)_

 _(Screw it.)_

 _(It was the one and only Connor.)_

"Why don't you leave it to the professionals then?" Gavin looked over to his right. His ' _favorite_ ' lieutenant smiling smugly. " _Right_ , you've never chased one before. Come on Connor." He cocked his head and led the way to the entrance.

Gavin gave a frustrated laugh - and another high pitched curse.

DATE

 **JUNE 19,** 2039

TIME

 **PM 01:27:** 32

Hank and Connor slip into the car. He turned to Connor.

"Okay, here's the house rules:" Hank began, swerving in high speeds, "You chase him - do whatever you want, but when things get dangerous, you get out and let me take over, _got it?_ " What kind of nonsense was that?

"Got it." Somehow Hank didn't believe that. Why did he agree to this again? He can't have the poor boy out here!

( _He was sober. He blamed it on that_.)

"We're here." Just as he said that, someone - an android - leapt over the hood of their car and to an alley. CyberLife black bags over their shoulders. Connor immediately cut to the chase.

Leaping over fallen trash cans, sliding under pipes, ducking emergency stairs, avoiding pigeons ( _why is it always pigeons?_ ), Connor hoped there was a wall there somewhere or at least something that could slow them down. A wall did appear, but it didn't stop or slow the rogues down. Instead they skillfully parkoured and jumped over it.

Grabbing unto a staircase and choosing a worn pipe as a foothold, Connor manuevered over the wall. The chase continued on.

Hank watched it unfold. Starting the car, he dashed to the other end. One hand on the wheel and another digging into his compartment for his gun.

He ignored the honking of cars as he drove past the limit.

Connor continued his pursuit. The rogues turned into another corner. Pipes and trash littered the surroundings. He hit a wall. He was going too fast. It only needed a split second for the rogues to gain immeasurable distance. Connor _grimaced_.

He continued his pursuit.

"Connor!" He found Hank running by his side. It took this short moment for a rogue to realize something. It dug into its pocket-

" _Shoot_ -"

A bullet hit the wall beside them. Hank brought out his own gun. He didn't take time to aim and shot-

He almost missed the leg. " _Dammit_ ," the rogue cursed. Blue blood splattering unto the walls. That slowed then down.

" _Dan_!" The other rogue slid off the bag to help it up. He let out a string of curses. He aimed the gu- Hank had already shot it out of his grip. The rogue's eyes wandered around the area. He tackled Hank and threw him into a wall. He huffed in satisfaction.

" _Connor_ , nice to see you here."

One second Connor had a gun. The next he had it aimed at him. The rogue had kicked the gun and slid his feet to kick Connor to off balance him. ( _The same trick he used for--_ ) He tackled the rogue. He struggled for the gun.

Kicking. Ducking. Punching. Tackling. The opponents were equally matched.

 ** _BANG!_**

The rogue tisked as he stood up. "That was a nice trick _Connor_." PL-600 with a 2nd gen voice. " _I've got my own._ " A gun on his hands.

 ** _BANG!_** The rogue fell down in a heap. Blue blood pouring from his head.

"Don't forget I'm here you plastic prick." Hank breathed out. He looked - he was out of breath. " **ARGH**!" A bullet pierced his arm.

" _I_ didn't forget you were there, Lt. Anderson." A female voice spoke up. " _I_ was simply... _preoccupied_."

"How..."

" _I_ told you, _I've_ got my own tricks." The female rogue smirked. Hank aimed. "Ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. What I've got here, you wouldn't want to know what it could do."

"I believe it would be a good idea to stand down Lieutenant," the rogue look at its surroundings, "seeing that both of us are... severely damaged." She dug into her pocket and threw an orb unto the floor. "Until the next meeting, _Hank_."

She disappeared along with the body into the dust cover and rubble of the explosion. It was a grenade the size of a small stressball. Hank readied to chase.

" _Hank_..." Connor's worried voice. Hank turned around. Connor stood beside the remenants of the wall, a hand gripping his arm. Hank could see the uniform darken. He rushed to his side.

Connor held his stomach. He felt a strange fear. He felt... what emotion was that? He grimaced. He shook. He... panicked.

" _Hank... something's wrong..._ " He spoke softly. He almost fell over. He felt... warm. There was something terribly wrong.

"It's alright Connor, come on, let's get you to the car-"

" _No_..." Connor's voice was laced in confusion. Hank stopped in his tracks. He looked down at the 'wound'. Connor lifted his hand. Red blood stained his pale hands.

"What the- Connor? _Connor_!"

What ever bloody joke was being played on him, all Hank could say is that it wasn't funny. Having your android buddy be shot twice in less than 24 hours isn't funny. Having him bleed the wrong color isn't funny at all.

"Connor, I'm taking you to the--" Where was he going to take him? A repair shop? A hospital? How do you even explain that your robotic investigative partner suddenly has a _pulse_ and bleeds _red_? Whatever, he was going to drive away from this place.

"Hank? Where are you going? Where are the--?" The officer looked over to Connor grimacing as he held his stomach. - _Shit, did the 'wound' reopen?_ \- Hank growled. _Oh, would you look at that! The back up that's always late._

"We've been shot." He growled, "they escaped. They threw a grenade thingy at us. Now _shoo_." He shoved the officer out of the way and dumped Connor inside his car. He groaned in pain.

( _Hopefully the other's didn't hear._ )

"Hang on Connor, we're going to the hospital." With that he stepped on the gas.

" _Hank... what's happening to me?_ "

"I... I don't know..." He answered truthfully. "...Let's get some help first."

DATE

 **JUNE 19** , 2039

TIME

 **PM 01:38** :46

"Connor? Connor, stay with me son," He pulled up the car into the 'nearest' hospital. Connor had passed out on the way.

He couldn't risk anyone finding out. He looked at Connor through the mirror. The bright blue band and triangle on his jacket just screamed 'android'. It isn't exactly a good idea to check in someone wearing _android_ uniform in a _hospital_ for _humans_.

Slowly, he took off the android jacket Connor had always worn. Connor groaned at every move he made. Hank noticed that his white shirt was already a bloadsoaked red. It was alarming. Connor had already gone pale.

"Connor? _Connor_!" He placed his hand on his cold forehead. He was sweating bullets. He cursed.

"Hang on Connor," He lifted Connor up with his good arm and draped him over his shoulders. They hurried to the hospital. "We're almost there."

"Hey! We need help! He's been shot!" Hank screamed as soon as they got inside the hospital.

"What happened sir?" A nurse came to the rescue.

"He's been shot. He's been bleeding for the last 5 minutes"

The nurse called for back-up and assisted them. They led them into an empty bed and assessed him. They swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and assessed the damage. Hank frowned when he saw the wound. It was a human wound, not an android's broken plate.

"He needs surgery. Joan, prep the _OR_."

 _Operation. Surgery._ ** _No_**

"You have to understand sir, he needs it right now."

He can't say yes, but he can't say no either.

( _It was a human this time right?_ )

" _Sir_ ,"

( _What difference does that make?!?_ )

Whatever shock he received in the past 24 hours, Hank was sure it's taking its toll now. Each second he delayed is a second Connor bleeds.

He didn't trust his voice right now.

He nodded. The nurse was about to leave when he grabbed her by the arm.

"Please, save him. I... can't lose him."

"... _We'll do everything we can._ "

All adrenaline dropped at that moment.

DATE

 **JUNE 19,** 2039

TIME

 **PM 08:50** :12

" _Hank_?" Hank's head shot up from where he was sleeping. The sudden motion sending a wave of pain from his arm. But it didn't matter. Nothing else does.

Connor looked around at where he was, scanning every detail. Except, he couldn't scan anything.

"Wha... where is--." Connor frowned. He looked around him. An IV was attached to his _skin_. How is that possible? He can hear no, he could _feel_ the thirium pump in his chest. He could... _feel_ the _softness_ of the bed and the _warmth_ of Hank's hand. He could 'feel' the _numbness_ in his abdomen.

"That is not possible...?" His fingers trailed along his skin. It felt... _wrong_. From the corner of his eye he saw Hank shift and move closer. Connor brought his head to face him. Hank looked pale, he had a dark and tired look on his face, but Connor didn't miss the way his eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Connor, what's the last thing you remember?" A cliché question and he knew it. Hank was anxious.

"I...I remember chasing down two rogues down an alley," Connor began, looking of to a far distance.

"I... remember getting shot at--" His eyes widened. "I was bleeding." He breathed out. He _exhaled_. Androids don't **_breathe_**. That was enough to trigger a panic attack.

"Connor, calm down." Hank tried to reassure him. He pulled him into a hug, held his hands and started rubbing circles on his back. "Just breathe."

( _Breathe_.)

( _That sounded wrong for an android_.)

"I... I'm... I'm... I... That's not..." Connor stuttered.

"You're human, Connor. I don't know how it happened but you're human now."

"N-no, t-that's not possible."

For the first time in his... life Connor felt an urge to just cry. And oddly, to be hugged by Hank once more. He's never been so confused - not even being a deviant was this... _disorienting_. Becoming deviant was a choice. This was not. He knew what it was. Now, he didn't know what he _is_.

" _How_?" He mumbled to himself, as if asking himself would provide some sort of answer. Confusion. His head snapped upwards.

"W-what should we do? We can't proceed with the investigation with me in this condition."

"Then we don't tell anyone about this. Not until we find out what's going on."

 _"...I have a bad feeling about that Lieutenant."_

 ** _PLEASE READ: Apologies._**

 _ **I'M A MONSTER**. I'M SORRY. PLS. DON'T HURT ME._

 _THIS IS ALL FOR THE PLOT. I'M **SORRY**. IT'S CRAPPY. I'M SORRY._

1\. If the characters were acting weird, I really have no idea how they respond to these situations. I'm planning on rewriting the first 2 chaps when I find a better way of telling the story.

2\. I'm sorry for not updating. It just shocked me for this thing to be liked that much. _(I mean, why would you like this?!?_ ) Also... I had... personal issues to attend to. ( _I think my angst bled into my work._ )

3\. If you're still interested, (kinda hope you are), what follows involves Connor's uh... well, it'll be very very very _awkward_. It has a bit of **humor** so I hope I can make up for this **terrible chapter.** I'm posting the next one in a few hours.

Shout out to:

 _ **Goewyn** , 13MD, **erikam1015** , smacktwinsrule, **songlover124** , catgirl505, **Sakin2003** , txenpai, **Whoever made those lovely guest comments (I read them all)** , idk!, **Wolfy76398** , Theo568, **tejabyrnn** , TitanTea, **Basket in a Nutcase,** Lithium, **Quantum27** , Kino11202, **Frost and Snow** , TeamDimension8, and **Ppplaersherri**! EY THANKS GUYS._


	3. Ch 3 - Required Intake

_I really don't know what was going on my mind back then. I'm really sorry for that chapter. I really needed a **concerned** and **troubled Hank** and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry. Here, **more OOC** because I don't know them as much as you do. Here's some ' **humor** ' and good old **fatherly Hank and Connor** for those horrible 2 chapters. **LOTS OF SWEARING. BE WARNED.**_

 **[Bleeding Red: I am Human - Chapter 3: Required Intake]**

 _"I... uh..."_

 _"... Lieutenant Anderson, you forgot to take your required intake for this morning."_

DATE

 **JUNE 19** , 2039

TIME

 **PM 03:41** :27 (5 hours prior to waking up)

As advanced his thinking was, he didn't see this coming.

"What's the patient's name?"

Connor just got sent into surgery and Hank is currently begrudgingly getting his arm looked at. As much as he wanted to insist he was fine, fainting apparently isn't a good case point. After having gone through a machine of sorts that 'repairs tissues and muscles' and whatnot and 'promotes accelerated healing', the nurse thought it was fine to slap a bandage round his arm and ask him questions.

"Hank Anderson," Hank spoke distractedly. He kept looking over to his right, as if the walls would give way for him to have glimpse of his son.

"I meant the one in the OR," The nurse sighed. Everyone keeps sighing. Everybody's tired of life these days. The look the nurse had made Hank decide he didn't like him.

"Uh, Connor. His name's Connor." _(-I'm the android sent by CyberLife-)_ He spoke after a moments hesitation.

"His last name, please?"

"I, uh," He was sure that his stress levels, which were already too high for a human being, skyrocketed and broke through some ceilings. Damn, he was setting a world record.

 **[O] DON'T KNOW**

 **[A** **] MAKE UP**

" _Anderson_." Hank wanted to smack his face hard right then and there. Maybe bang his head on a table for good measure. Out of all names on Earth why did he pick _that_?

The nurse didn't seem to notice his internal struggle and just tiredly typed the name away for the archives. He hoped they wouldn't ask their relation.

 _Anderson_. Why the actual- why did he choose _Anderson_?!? Did he think of Connor as his son? He's a robot. Well, he was but still. Sure he called him 'son' a couple of times, but that was the same as calling him 'kid' or... or... something... _right_?

(Hank blamed it on shock. And _sobriety_.)

(Always blame the sobriety.)

Whatever it was, Hank wasn't going to tell Connor about this.

DATE

 **JUNE 19** , 2039

TIME

 **PM 08:53:** 34

 _"... I have a bad feeling about that Lieutenant."_

 _"I know son, I know..."_ Hank frowned. "But I can't risk losing you Connor." There was shadow, darkness looming in his eyes. It was worry, concern, and all negatives Connor could think of. Connor felt the grip on his hand tighten. There was silence before Hank spoke up.

"...Okay, here's what were gonna do. I'm going to tell them you're out for repairs in Cyber-whatever and you take tour time and heal. _Got it?_ "

"But Lieutenant-"

" ** _Got it?_** "

"...How long do I have before I report back to work?" For someone who just said he can't work in such situation, Connor was being eager.

"As long as you need. On second thought maybe never. We know next to shit about androids, they'll buy it." Hank grumbled. At least that was the plan. Connor stared at him incredulously.

"Connor, you don't know how to handle pain - _literally and figuratively_ , - hiding this..." Hank gestured to their situation. "...is almost _impossible_."

"The android guy out there? I don't know what that damned prick wants but he's out to get you. Connor, listen to me. We'll hide you at my house 'til this all blows over alright?"

Hank could see the doubt in Connor's eyes.

He knew Connor could see the doubt in his.

Hiding never solved anything. It was always temporary.

 _Beep-beep-beep-ring--_

Hank glared at the source of the sound.

Hank never did answer to Fowler's calls - or anyone's as a matter of fact.

 _(He wondered why they even tried.)_

 _Beep-beep-beep-ring--_

 **[X] Hang Up**

 _Beep-bee--_

 **[X] Hang Up**

"Lieutenant, I think you should answer that."

 _Beep-bee--_

 **[X] Hang Up**

 _"I don't need to hear what he has to say--"_

 _Beep-beep-beep-ring--_

"Lieutenant, it might be an emergency."

 _Beep-beep-beep-ring--_

Hank grumbled. He wanted to focus on the Connor situation, not whatever case Fowler has for him but this obnoxious beeping takes him away from it.

Whatever emergency situation Fowler might have, he'll live. He'll make it through. Hank's situation however, wasn't like Fowler's.

 _(Whatever, he'll give him a piece of his mind - he has some few choice words before he crushes the 'hang up button'.)_

" _What_?" He said through gritted teeth. It almost surprised him it didn't have that much venom as he intended. The shock of the past 24 hours must have gotten to him.

"Hank, where _are_ you? I couldn't reach Connor,"

"Uh... We were shot at. Connor needed repairs." Repairs. That only made him realized how damaged his buddy has received. _Oh f-, what happened to the wound from the hostage situation?_

"Well, I need both your asses back here ASAP. We got another ro--"

" _Sorry_ ," Hank interrupted, not sounding very sorry at all ( _sarcasm flowed through every inch of his being_ ), "I'll repeat it to ya, we were _shot_. **_He's not going anywhere._** " Ah, there goes the missing venom.

"Well, I need **_yours_** back here. We're interrogating another rogue. No one wants or knows how to handle these type of cases--

 _"--I don't either - you shoved them to me--"_

"--we don't understand them like you do--"

 _"--I don't. It was Connor. And he's under repair."_

"--so I need you to come down here to the station. A rogue is under interrogation right now for the--"

 _"No thank you."_

"It's uncooperative. We might need to probe its memory--"

 _"Only Connor can do that--"_

"Which is why I need specifically him."

" ** _What part of 'he can't go' do you not understand?!?_** " Hank raised his voice. He sounded frustrated.

An uncooperative android. A suspect.

He didn't care about that. It was nothing new. It's because a literally hurt Connor can't... he can't do this right now.

And if he had to leave Connor behind here... who knows what could happen? The last time he let down his guard was when Connor was shot. When Connor was injured. When Connor was _threatened_. When Connor was _bleeding_. What if an android traces them down? What if Connor collapses and no one's there?

What if he... what... what would he do if he lost him? He couldn't decide if being a human or being an android was better in this case. In both cases, he'll leave him permanently.

"We're not going."

 _"I don't have time for this shit, Anderson,"_

 _(Damn it, Jeffrey!)_

"Lieutenant, if the rogue self-destructs, we won't get anything from it." _Just like last time._

" _No_."

"Anderson!"

"I said no _dammit_! Listen to me for once!"

Desperation. Desperation came from all sides of the situation.

There was a long silence that followed. A dreadful silence. Hank hated every second of it. He gritted his teeth. After all that happened, after all that happened in those 7 months and that revolution, he thought that people (especially those at the station) would've understood that the androids are not tools. They're not a toy you can order around as you wish. Not anymore. Especially _Connor_.

( _He thought people would've understood that_.)

( _He thought Jeffrey understood that._ )

"... I..." Connor seemed lost on what to say. "Agreeing with Captain Fowler while I am in such condition certainly appears to have drawbacks, Lieutenant, but time is of the essence. I'll be fine."

" **No**. You're **_not_** fine, and you **_won't_** be **_fine_** , so shut the... just shut up and get some rest."

Connor opened his mouth for another useless protest, but before he even got a word out Hank had already covered his mouth with his hand. He sighed.

"Listen, Jeffrey," He spoke in a tired voice. "Not now."

"How long will the repairs take?" Jeffrey spoke after a moment of silence. Hank gave another deep sigh.

"... I dunno, I'd have to ask an android doctor or somethin'." He grumbled, trying to show he didn't care much but failed miserably. "I didn't really listen to their terms and shit." He held on the bridge of his nose - a massive headache's quiet before the storm.

"Ander-"

 _Beep!_

He didn't want to hear anymore. He wanted space. He wanted a drink. He needed a drink. He wanted to escape this place.

Stress level: 48%

He didn't do much of a good job in hiding it. Hank could hear Connor shuffling under the covers.

"I... apologize for my behaviour, Lieutenant." It sounded so sincere.

"Yeah yeah, just get some rest kid." He had a weak yet fond smile. Then he shoved a pillow into Connor's face.

DATE

 **JUNE 19** , 2039

TIME

 **PM 09:22** :56

Hank frowned as he came up to the nurses' desk cradling his arm. Letting it be dragged and pulled down by gravity was a painful idea. He tapped on the desk. A few moments of ignorance later a lady had finally noticed him. She forced a smile. A good try but still fake.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" Hank decided the androids at Kamski's place were much more tolerable.

"The patient from room A327. I wanted to ask how he's doing." He said in a gruff voice.

"Oh," The nurse mumbled. "May I ask your relation to him, sir?"

"I'm the one that brought 'im 'ere." Hank slurred. He bobbed his head as he spoke. _Don't ask. Don't ask_. He had enough existential crisis for one day.

"Well," the nurse spoke after a moment of reading the signs and charts on screen (which Hank knew nothing about). "He seems to be doing relatively well for someone who experienced such trauma. The RC prodecure seems to have worked fairly well, seeing that it is already 47% 'recovered'. The reopened wound on his stomach however, cannot be treated with the RC. We'll have to leave that one to heal by itself."

"How long is he gonna stay here?"

"Based on the current rate he's recovering, he should be at about... 83% healed by tomorrow. That's just as much we can have him healed with the procedure. We have to let it heal by itself. We recommend letting him stay here for a little longer you know, in case of complications."

Hank hoped his pocket will allow it. Connor had already robbed him of so much back in the Eden Club case. Then came the repairs.

( _He wondered if he could be reimbursed with Connor's paycheck_.)

Hank wobbled back to Connor's room. Hesitating at the automated door he took a deep sigh. Through the small rectangular window Hank could see Connor with his back turned. He was currently staring off into nothingness, considering there was basically nothing inside the room save for the typical bedside table, the typical plant, a dextrose, and the huge holographic screen that displayed his current status.

He never really took the time to look at anything, but now that all adrenaline has gone down and his mind is a little less fogged up, he unwelcomely realized a few things.

The dark murky blue walls of the repairshop compared to the hospital's whitewashed ones. The coppery, hopeless scent of the rusting tools compared to the bland, sterile, and ever present scent of rubbing alcohol. The accusing and harsh lights compared to the soft, calming lamps. The soft, reassurance in beeping he didn't find in the countless error prompts.

"Hank?"

He didn't notice he was already inside the room, staring blankly at Connor. He must have had a weird look on his face because Connor looked absolutely worried.

"I thought I told you to sleep?"

Connor looked down. He looked... _guilty_.

"I... I do not know how." Connor spoke, flustered. It was only then that Hank noticed his messy hair and ruffled covers. He had being tossing and turning, apparently, which Hank figured wasn't good for someone injured.

"Right, uh," Hank mumbled as he sat beside him. Connor bounced slightly on the bed. "I'm too old for this shit."

He didn't have to put someone to bed for a long time. He didn't really need to, considering that Sumo was the only company he had for the past years. What was he supposed to do? Read him a bedtime story? The idea was so ridiculous Hank got a headache.

"Well, I'm sure you're tired after all that shit," Hank waved his hands. Connor blinked at him.

"Step one is to find a comfortable position," Connor shifted on the bed. After deciding that laying on his back seemed to be the best option, he turned to Hank with anticipation.

Hank didn't say another word. He pulled up the covers and ruffled Connor's hair affectionately. He considered something.

"Next, close your eyes and just breathe. Think of something nice." It wouldn't hurt.

Connor obliged. He closed his eyes and Hank watched as his breathing evened.

"What's step 3?" Connor spoke drowsily, eyes still closed. He looked so innocent. So gentle.

His eyes opened in suprise when he felt something in his forehead. Hank had kissed his forehead.

"That's step 3, kid, now go to sleep."

DATE

 **JUNE 20** , 2039

TIME

 **AM 09:05:** 23

Connor slept the envious 10 hours after that. After the hospital agreed with Hank's pocket that Connor was good to go, Hank drove him home. It was a silent ride. Hank didn't turn the stereo to some heavy metal, which was a first. Connor wore Hank's oversized coat over his android jacket ( _Hank forgot to get new clothes_ ) while sitting contentedly beside Hank. He watched the rain trickle slowly, the buzzling streets and all the people go by like he always does whilst flicking the coin in his hand back and forth.

( _Hank felt guilty about not giving it back_.)

He had grown to miss that coin thing Connor does. It still annoys him, but it became more bearable. Who was he to take away something someone liked?

The blaring of sirens caught both of their attention. A car blurred past them. Then a strong crash from behind that would've sent them forwards if not for their seatbelts. Hank cursed. This was not a lucky week. Knowing him, it's probably an unlucky month. Or year.

Whoever hit him came out and started cursing as they approached.

"I'm sorry sir, we were chasing a-- Lt. Anderson?!?" Oh _great_. Hank lifted his head up to see no other than their rookie officer and apparent rookie driver. The officer looked dumbstruck as he gently helped Hank up.

"Hank, are you alright?" The officer glanced at Connor in recognition.

"Yeah, 'm fine." He waved it off like nothing.

"Lieutenant, Captain Fowler was looking for you. You haven't been at work for the past days. He wanted to talk you at his office."

"Yeah, I was going to, before you crashed into me."

Hank had begrudgingly called Jeffrey last night asking for a way to advance his paycheck. Hank managed to write it off as being shorthanded in for Connor's repair. ( _A repair that 'CyberLife' suspiciously didn't cover._ ) Jeffrey obliged, with the condition that Hank should come to work and at least try to interrogate the android.

"...Are you going to the station, Lieutenant?" Hank glared at his car. It was old, yes, but it was something precious to him. "... Uh, we'll give you a ride...?"

Hank would've sworn that the universe was conspiring against him.

( _It probably was._ )

In any other situation Hank would've said no. But Connor standing in the rain shivering wasn't something he liked to see. He didn't want the kid getting a cold. He's had enough damage that'd last for _years_.

Moments later Hank sat face to face with Fowler. Connor stuck to Hank like a shivering poodle. It was a bad idea to bring him to work. Hey, at least it's warmer in here.

"It's not my fault this time." Fowler glanced at Connor.

"I thought he was under repair?"

"He is." Hank complained. "His program's all fucked up."

"I thought he was _shot_." Hank for the nth time just shrugged.

"Don't ask me. Go ask those CyberLife technicians or something. Who knows how they work?"

Fowler glanced over at Connor who sat quietly in the chair Hank made him sit on. He inspected him for a good minute before turning to the screen.

"Well, we don't need to interrogate the android from the shooting. CyberLife volunteered to inspect it. We had it sent back there." Fowler pulled up several files. Text filled the screen with several highlights. One word kept being repeated over and over the document: _Undetermined_. Missing. _Blanks_. They were as clueless as everyone else. Before they could delve much deeper the files already retreated back into the virtual folder. "The files will be at your desk. I expect you two to be back at work after those stunts you pulled."

"He can't." Hank answered for Connor. When did he become Connor's spokesperson?

"I wasn't asking." Hank cursed.

"Dammit Jeffrey, I thought I told you he's all--" Hank leaned over the desk. "I thought we talked about this?"

Connor gulped as he leaned forward. He had to interrupt.

"Unfortunately, the... _incidents_ within the past 48 hours have caused undesirable effects. My program and certain functions have been... _compromised_ , not to mention the temporary solution to my damaged biocomponents." Connor calmly fumbled over the words, "Self-diagnosis and self-maintenance have been trying to fix the problems but without the proper repairs I am practically not of help."

Hank understood none of that. Whatever crap Connor was pulling, he hoped it worked on Fowler.

"However," Connor began, "I believe that I am still capable of working on simple investigation," Upon noticing Hank's death glare, Connor hurried in his sentence.

"-I won't be able to scan or chase them, but as far as processing data is involved I believe my functions will suffice." He wouldn't dare.

Hank was all for equal rights and shit but considering their track record with android suspects all he could say is just **_NO_**. If he had his way, the kid wouldn't even be taking one step at a 50 meter radius of the station - a bit exaggerated but you get the point.

Fowler seemed halfway pleased and irritated as he leaned back. "Files on your desk. Now get to work." The last bit was directed to Hank.

Needless to say, Hank marched out of the office (with Connor in _gently_ in tow of course.) He sat Connor into his chair and crossed his arms and just stared at him. He could feel the nervousness radiating from Connor. He had to gather up his energy to even get mad. He took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to get mad," Hank tried to ease his panic. "But seriously,"

"Connor, what the fuck?"

"I'm sorry Hank, I know I'm not supposed to work in this condition but--"

" _'Supposed to'_? Connor, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"It just... it just slipped okay?" Connor looked away. He did that whenever he got nervous. That or stare at the person dead in the eye to prove he had sincerity. ' _His eyes_ ,' Hank mused. They were always clearer and more sincere than his words. Hank saw through him like he was glass. He did that. He always did. Hank noticed the first signs of deviancy, those little software instabilities - his humanity, before he even realized it.

"There's something more to this case," Hank stated, in the same tone as the question that may have provoked his deviancy all those months ago.

Hank was by all means rough around the edges. He acted tough, was rash and a little bit brash. But he never talked harshly. He never hurt anyone with his words. He never hit it low. Unlike many people, Hank's curses and rude words were just extreme expression. Hank knew cussing wouldn't do good for Connor's situation. He didn't need an articulate mouth.

"It's nothing, Lieutenant." Connor fidgeted in his seat. He looked troubled. Unwelcome thoughts plagued his mind.

Hank kept on staring and that provided some discomfort.

"The android from Capitol Park. What happened between him and you?"

Connor remained silent. Hank didn't need to be an android to know what he was feeling.

" _Please_ Hank," Connor pleaded. "Please, it's nothing. Just... please drop it." Extreme guilt. Encounters with Daniel left Connor into a wreck. His actions as a machine had plagued him since deviancy.

Seeing Connor on the verge of tears were something Hank could never hope to handle. He'll stop here, no matter how much it hurt of not being able to help.

 **HANK** : \WARM\

( _He wished Connor would trust him more._ )

He pulled him into a hug. He hoped the action would soothe Connor's nerves. "Hey, son, I gotcha. I'm sorry. I gotcha." Connor's breathing was heavy in Hank's arms.

"Lt. Anderson?" The pitter-pattering of footsteps was a signal they took to break away from the hug. They looked to see Chris the Great Interruptor who seemed politely preoccupied in reading his clipboard. He looked up with a face full of blissful ( _not exactly 'blissful' - people working in this place were mostly depressed_ ) ignorance. He didn't seem to notice the earlier action. Good.

"Captain Fowler wants you to have these?"

Hank cleared his throat as he accepted the files. He looked as if he was caught red-handed. First of all, it's weird to be seen hugging it out with an android. Second, it was such an awkward gesture for other people to see. Chris looked on with confusion. "Lieutenant...?"

If Hank was an android, he probably had one of those mission/objective displays by now.

 **NEW OBJECTIVE** : DON'T RAISE SUSPICION

In perfect timing, Gavin walked through the door of the breakroom in all of his wonderful glory. Hank hated him, but he couldn't be more thankful for his arrival right now.

"Would you look at that, Gavin that mutt is here." Hank muttered with extreme disgust. Chris looked over to Gavin who had a scowl permanently adorning his face as he set down the coffee on his table. He threw himself into the chair and typed away.

Hank had to applaud himself for his 'skill'.

MISSION **SUCCESSFUL**

Chris awkwardly stood there. It was better for him to be awkward that them. Hank had managed to clear the situation--

 ** _GRrrROOoooOOoWwWWwWLLLLLLLLL_**...

' _Thunder_ ' struck. It silenced the whole room.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

People looked over to their direction. It was... quite a mysterious sound. Everyone was curious in whatever monster it originated. Chris was a fish and stood there politely gaping. Everyone was watching. Connor had his back turned. Hank was... internally panicking.

 _"I... uh..."_ He needed to make up something quick. Gears turning in his head would have been audible in how hard he was thinking. He could hear a choir singing in his head. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

 _"... Lieutenant Anderson, it seems you forgot to take your required intake for this morning."_

Hank needed to process what Connor had been implying. He processed. And then came a look of extreme, silent, mortification.

In Connor's defence it made sense. It was around lunch time.

" _I... uh... I did?_ " Hank muttered absently.

"...Then was it me?" _Connor, that little--_

"N-no." Hues of red and pink intensely dusted Connor's cheeks. Hank was still stuck on processing. Finally it clicked. He got up from his seat and stretched - groaning at the pain that shot up from his arm. "I must've forgot. The hospital was keeping me hostage." Connor only watched him, but inside he was internally screeching.

"Come on, let's get some lunch."

CRISIS **AVERTED**

( _Not for Hank though._ )

DATE

 **JUNE 20** , 2039

TIME

 **AM 11:14** :26

" _So_... you thought it was a good idea to pin your noises on me?"

Hank and Connor silently walked their way to Chicken Feed. Connor looked down. The small puddles and wet sidewalk must have become more and more interesting as he was giving it almost all of his attention. He bit his lip, a new quirk he obtained recently.

"I'm sorry Hank. I... I panicked." Connor looked like a kicked puppy. Hank could only imagine Connor's embarassment from the sound earlier. Connor looked ashamed as they went on. There were few people on the street, and all of them were on the other side, which meant they had the world to themselves. Connor's stomach growled again, but this time much softer.

"We really should get you that burger."

 **PLEASE READ:**

 _1\. Hi... I'm sorry (again). I hope you had 'fun' reading that. I have more awkward and more funny moments in the future so... yeah._

 _2\. I'm sorry. I just wanted more Hank and Connor. That's all. Bye. I mean, see ya!_

 _wait._

Hi _songlover124_ , I just want to say thank you. That meant a lot. Also, I hope you feel better soon!

And of course, thanks for the support you guys!

 _ **ni.anamaria** , Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl, **songlover124** , Eggsy Kirk, and **Wolfy76398!**_


	4. Ch 4 - The First Horror

_"Can anybody tell me why Anderson brings the plastic prick with him to the bathroom?"_

 _"Um Detective Reed? I... I really don't want to know what they're doing in there."_

[DATE]

 **JUNE 20,** 2039

[TIME]

 **AM 11:15:** 23

This was not awkward at all. Nope. Look away now. Nothing unusual here. Just an android buying sandwiches and drinks for two. Yep. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Go on.

Hank normally would not do anything that would cause any suspicion, evident by the lengths he went to hide Connor's stomach growls. But this moment was such a golden moment that Hank just couldn't pass. The moment was... too amusing.

Hank stayed by the little umbrella and amusedly watched as Connor ' _casually_ ' ( _as casual as the poor former droid can be_ ) and begrudgingly walked over to the stall. Connor tried to keep his cool. He wasn't feeling that hungry, but his stomach says otherwise. Ok, he was. Damn Hank for making him do this.

"Hello." He spoke in a goofy voice. "I'm here to order 2 Set A's." _Grumble_... Connor felt great emotion come over him at that moment. He had it filed under the ' _hb_emotion_ ' folder as ' _12_embarrassment_ '. He made an internal sound similar to a sound he recalled as... _Pterodactyl screeching._

The man seemed to recognize him from the last time he was there. "You're that android right?" _What is an android doing at a stall ordering food? They don't do that anymore._

"Correct." Connor did that head bobbing thing, "My name is Connor. I'm here with Lt. Anderson." The vendor looked at him skeptically. He took it as a sign to elaborate.

"The other is for a co-worker? Lt. Anderson recommended this place." The man didn't seem to buy it. This stall wasn't really popular amongst the police. Heck, they didn't have that much people coming there. He let them be, under the impression that Hank recommended it... _somehow_. Hank didn't seem to be that type of person.

The man turned around to prepare the 'meal' and Connor took this chance to shoot Hank a dirty look. Hank replied with a mock offended one. Or maybe it was a smug look. Connor didn't know.

 _'Doing good?'_

Connor frowned. He gave a ' _Are you kidding me?_ ' face.

The man turned right back to Connor and handed him a paper bag. Apparently, in 2039, they still had lousy ones. He walks back to Hank who still had the proudest grin ever. He dumps the paper bag on the table and frowns. Hank simply breaks into a hearty laugh. Connor huffs, which surprises him in more ways than one.

"Don't worry. You did fine."

"An 'android' orders food for 2 people, but there's only one being present that is capable of eating. Do you know how strange that sounds?" On second though not so much. Well... yes... no... _argh_.

"Well, you still went with it."

(Connor blamed desperation. He blamed this stomach.)

"That is not fair," Connor pouts, "I was experiencing hunger."

Hank looked smug as he dug out 2 burgers from the paper bag. He hands one out to Connor. Connor just stared. If he still had an LED it would've been flashing yellow. He clearly hesitated as he took the object. It felt... strange in his hands. He never had to consume anything before other than specimens for analysis but he never really ate it. It was more of a 'taste' test _(Hank felt shivers of unknown origin crawl up in his spine)_ than consumption.

"Eat up kid, your stomach's gonna eat itself." Hank frowned. "If you're worried about the calories and stuff, it's better to eat something."

Connor stared at the meal. "I wasn't worried about the calorie content, Lieu- Hank, this... action is unfamiliar to me."

"What, you need help in how to chew?"

"N-no, I am aware and capable of such process." Connor stuttered. "To put it simply, this action rather feels strange."

"Just eat it!"

Connor took a careful bite, and carefully chewed it.

"Kid, no one eats like that." Hank commented.

Connor made a sound that resembled a slurred 'Shut up' and kept on chewing. Now, Hank was anxious. This is the kid's first meal! What else is better than a greasy burger from a small place named _Chicken Feed_? Many things apparently. His fear levels slowly dropped as Connor took another bite. And then another. Hank couldn't stop the grin growing in his face.

 **HANK** : /WARM/

"You like it?"

"Well... in a way." Connor ' _helpfully_ ' answered. Hank pouted.

"Aw come on!" He grabbed his own burger and started chomping. Connor watched in surprise. "See this? This is how it's done." He spoke through mouthfuls. It was... messy, to say the least. Eating food like that was definitely fast, but it wasn't very efficient. And also, it looked horrible.

"That is... not how you eat food." Connor recalled a memory of Hank eating a burger way back, and he remembered him having little more 'manners'. Not that Hank had much of it. Aren't you not supposed to talk with your mouth full?

"You're no fun, Connor. I was kidding."

"Well, it wasn't very funny Lieutenant."

" _Excuse me_ , I have a _perfect_ sense of _humor_." Hank faked offence. He was a _millennial_ for goodness sake! He lived in the golden age of _memery_! He looked at the half-eaten burger in Connor's hands. It had small cute bites that formed a perfect straight line. It seemed that Connor's perfectionistic tendencies still existed outside his android programming. Connor adorably nibbled on. Hank chuckled as he bit off his own burger. "So, how's it taste?"

Connor only cocked his head.

"It is... interesting."

"You gotta be more specific than that."

"I do not know what ' _taste_ ' is like. I didn't really have anything similar to ' _taste buds_ ' other than my ' _sample_ ' analyzer." He tried to dance around the topic of putting dead people and android's blood in his mouth. _(cue Hank Spine Shiver Wave 2.0)_

"Well, do you like it?"

"... _Yes_?"

"Well, that's all that matters." Hank chuckled. "It's called salty." Connor recalled the scans he did on burgers. It had sodium in it, and sodium is known for being a salty taste.

"I think I like this... _salty_." Connor smiled. _Well, that's nice_. "It is a little too greasy though." Hank laughed. He couldn't agree more than that.

 **HANK** : /WARM/

[DATE]

 **JUNE 24** , 2039

[TIME]

 **AM 9:14** :26

The next few days were relatively normal. After Connor's comment, Fowler insisted ( _much to Hank's chagrin_ ) that Connor be at the station 'whenever' available, unless it was for the necessary repairs. As much as Hank hated sending him off, Jeffrey was the one who paid the bill. Hank kept a close eye on Connor which meant he was stuck to him like glue. He was there wherever Connor was. It seems that this time ( _much to everyone's amusement_ ), Hank was the one that followed Connor 'like a poodle'.

Connor straightened his tie, an act Hank was so used to nowadays. He has this fixation on cleanliness and order that makes Hank wonder why oh why Connor licks everything in the crime scene like his life depends on it ( _He shivered almost violently at the thought_ ). He glanced at what Connor was wearing.

Connor had insisted on wearing his android uniform but Hank wasn't doing any of that.

 _"It is impractical Lieutenant."_

 _"Pfft. Yeah right."_

 _"It would raise suspicion."_

 _"Uhuh, and that would catch attention."_

Neither yielded in their opinions for quite a while. Eventually, they settled for a compromise. Android jacket for work, normal clothes while in public. While Hank understood Connor's reasons, he wanted Connor to keep a low profile on the streets. With a rogue who has its eye on Connor roaming free, wearing a distinct and unique uniform isn't exactly a good idea.

"Are you just gonna stare at yourself in the mirror or what?" Hank grumbled from the doorway. Connor turned to him, LED blinking.

Connor wore a fake LED to replace his former one. It was a thin holographic display film, which meant it was less bulky and more 'realistic' than just a typical LED being taped on his temple.

"Geez, you look just like an android." He commented. However, one thing was off about his appearance. Connor looked more alive than he ever did. Well, sure he's a human and all, but androids don't have that much color. They don't have that much bounce to their step, that much bright of a smile, that much life twinkling in their eyes -- _Okay enough_ , all Connor had was messy, and adorably curly hair. No matter how much Connor tried to tame it, it was as springy as ever. Was this a side effect of humanity? No one knew, but Hank sure was gonna keep the hair that way.

Connor ignored Hank's comment. He _was_ an android, of course he would look like one. "I _am_ an android, Hank." Hank wondered what that tone could've meant.

He slipped his coin into his pocket and started walking to the door. Hank got out before him though, but not before ruffling his perfectly combed hair.

" _Hank_!"

[DATE]

 **JUNE 24,** 2039

[TIME]

 **AM 9:39** :42

A couple of people that passed gave him quick confused looks, not that Connor noticed or paid them much mind. Hank had to look away or his eyes would've burned right then and there.

 _(He would've spontaneously combusted.)_

7 months ago, Markus had won freedom for androids. A few months later android rights have been settled and the deviants have since then blended into the society. A months ago, androids have been implemented into the society. It wasn't a surprise to see androids everywhere - even in your workplace - but the DPD was a very special place, and handing your android co-worker candy is just plain... odd. Maybe not for others, but definitely _yes_ , evident with the DPD acting the way they were.

In Hank's defence--actually, no. He didn't have any reason to do so. Well he did...

You see, Hank had unwittingly handed Connor, a supposed android, some candy. Why did he think of such brilliant idea?

It all began with Connor, being the curious pup that he is, taking advantage of the fact that he and Hank had gone for a grocery run a few days before... the event. That meant the cabinets and the refrigerator was stocked full of healthy greens, fruits, other foods that Connor figured were essential for Hank's 'health and well-being' ( _"No. Connor. No.")_ a 'couple' of cans of beer _("Hank! NO!")._

Anyways, Connor got his hands on everything on the fridge. It was a Wednesday morning when Hank woke up to a missing Connor. He groggily found him in the kitchen, along with every condiment, ingredient, and all possibly edible food on the table.

"What the..."

"Good morning Hank!" Hank was sure that Connor was on _something_.

"... What are you doing?"

"I am conducting a study of taste using the food primarily found in your kitchen." Connor gestured to the mess on the table. "I was about to test this sugar when you came in." He smiled, before shoving a spoonful of 'sugar' into his mouth. He let out a yelp and started coughing fit.

"Connor, what were you thinking?!?" Hank rushed to Connor's side checking him and snatching the spoon. Connor gave him a goofy and embarrassed smile. He laughed awkwardly.

"That wasn't sugar."

"I figured. You wouldn't look like that if it was." Hank said dryly. He bonked Connor on the head.

"That was salt."

"Wow, genius." Sarcasm. Hank hovered over the condiments on the table. Sure enough, sitting beside an open glass jar of sugar was a doppelgänger jar of salt. At least, that was what he assumed the order to be. Didn't Connor label these a few weeks ago?

Hank sighed. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the fridge. After all that salt and whatever on his mouth, Hank was sure Connor needed something to wash it down. As Connor gracefully chugged down its contents, Hank spotted something in the corner of his eye.

Candy.

It was one of those berry or cherry lollipops that were very colorful - the ones that looked like gems that matched a child's twinkling eyes. Cole was... very fond of these little treats. They were the kind you could buy in any convenience store, an ordinary kind but Cole loved them nonetheless. Aside from the pictures, they were the little things Hank kept in his memory. Hank kept them in the fridge, right next to his beers. He remembered the times he popped a beer in hand and the treat in the other and just... reminisce the past. Drown in his sorrows. Connor seems to have understood these treats' importance, as it was the only thing left untouched... other than the beer of course.

 _(Connor showed no mercy to the other objects in the fridge.)_

"Thank you Lieutenant." Connor spoke sincerely, whilst wiping the liquid off his mouth.

"Yeah no problem kid. Just don't go doing that again." Hank reprimanded. He looked at the clock ( _Connor had them installed everywhere_ ). "It's past 9:30," He noted, "You're not gonna shower or something?"

"Oh!" Connor glanced at the clock and hurried off to the hall. "Got to go Hank!"

Hank chuckled to himself. This house was getting more homely ever since Connor arrived. Life felt... _brighter_. Hank was sure it didn't have anything to do with the new curtains and brighter windows. Connor warmed everything around him. The little 'thanks' after meals and little potted plants by the windows, the little neat notes on the fridge and positivity on the mirror... Connor definitely made himself a home.

 _(Hank decided that he was going to spoil this kid rotten.)_

Connor popped his head back by the doorway. "Uh... You'll have to shower too Hank. It's unhygienic," Hank stopped laughing as Connor continued, "your smell is also quite unpleasant."

"Damnit Connor! Get back here you--" Connor had already disappeared.

[DATE]

 **JUNE 24** , 2039

[TIME]

 **AM 9:36:** 45

There were 5 instances of horror within the DPD. Such horrifying instances were mostly experienced by 2 cop buddies, and only two instances of horrification were experienced by the entire DPD. There first went innocently like so:

Connor fixed himself in front of his desk. He slid unto his seat and readied to get to work when a hand _(courtesy of Hank Anderson)_ magically found its way and furiously tapped on his desk. He looked up in confusion. His instincts told him to catch the blur coming in his direction. He looked at the offending object.

"Stop looking at it like its some damn piece of evidence." Hank grumbled.

"What is this?"

"It's candy you idiot."

"...Let me rephrase, what is this for?"

"It's for your 'scientific purposes'."

Connor paused. He glanced at Hank and at the lollipop, before turning to Hank again. He had a look of... genuine disbelief. ( _Everything he did he did it with innocence_ ) This was Hank's favorite candy, and also a memory. He wouldn't think of touching such artifact. This is something precious to Hank and to be given something as such felt... elating. Did this have some sort of meaning?

Hank threw a ball of paper at his head. "Stop overanalyzing things." Hank grumbled and went back to 'work'. Connor popped the treat into his mouth, resulting a soft yelp as the treat practically melted in his mouth. He looked at Hank with shimmering, sparkling, twinkling, and all adorableness in his eyes. Hank would've melted. No, he _definitely_ combusted.

Connor was perfectly content and currently swaying in his seat - his feet rocking under his desk. Extra energy being expended through movement. Hank believed that Connor was in a 'hyperactive' state. Who knew Connor had a sweet tooth?

Hank felt giddy - a warm feeling in his chest.

 _(He really should get back to work.)_

 **[CASE 4316.A ANDROID 1.7]**

》Cpt. Fowler sent to Lt. Anderson.《

[(1/7)]

Hank mumbled to himself as he began sifting through the whole report. Missing androids. This was just like the deviants all over again. He didn't understand it. It didn't make much sense. They've won their freedom, they have their rights, they were part of the society, they were accepted. It was 'understandable' to want to have revenge, but why now? The revolution is over! Things changed! ( _Or did they?_ )

He thought so until he came to the report of android being assaulted. So... nothing did change. They claim androids took their jobs, and with androids being "efficient" and now able to be accepted into real jobs, and the human unemployment rate rose once more.

It would almost seem that all these rogues had grudges, but one just attacked a man out of the blue. The man had no history with androids and wasn't anti-android, so it begs the question of why? Murdering just to make a point?

"Lieutenant?"

Rogue attacks. Hank was sure it wasn't some error in their software. Deviancy wasn't, so why would this one be? Was plain vengeance all they wanted? It was pointless. Why would an android even feel the need to commit crime? Was there a much deeper lore to this? There definitely was. Hank felt the headache coming. Maybe it was some software error, Hank mumbled as he skipped to another file. And another.

"Lieutenant Anderson?"

 _Irrational_.

Androids acted irrational before they became rogues. Maybe this time, there was a virus. Some corruption in their system perhaps? _Connor can't catch one of those right?_

"...Lieutenant?" Oh, it was Chris. _Again_. Why is always him?

"What?" Hank spoke distractedly, frowning as he placed his head over folded hands. What kind of virus? Where would they even begin to investigate? He hated Kamski ( _pressuring his poor boy_ ) and all the guy ever did was be cryptic! _Did blondie catch this virus too? Is that why he was so bent in revenge on Connor?_

"...Captain Fowler wants you in his office."

"What does he want now?" He grumbled. He was in there literally four days ago. Jeffrey wouldn't set him up with another case. He wasn't even finished with this one!

"...He wouldn't say, sir."

" _Fuck_ ," Hank cursed. He took a short glimpse to see Fowler's unimpressed face from his little fancy office. Fowler tapped on his desk and the windows dimmed. " _Fuck_." He needed some coffee.

( _He kept groaning as he left to disappear into the dark room._ )

( _Connor wished he hadn't left._ )

Connor, human as of 5 days ago, has decided to have an ongoing crisis. He has been trying to adjust to different aspects of being 'human', which is why he depended on Hank for the sake of his sanity. A Hank that is currently nowhere to be seen.

He knew where Hank was, but he wasn't going to barge in their for silly, trivial, nonsensical reasons.

Except it wasn't really _trivial_.

He was currently having an urge, a desperate feeling that he cannot ignore. How could you, when you have been _suffering for 15 minutes?_ He tried playing with his coin, moving it across, over, and back and forth between his fingers. It provided distraction, even though it was a short moment. He tried thinking, only to find that he couldn't. Connor prayed for his sanity.

His prayers were answered moments later when lo and behold, Hank emerged from the shadowy realm of Fowler's office.

"Lieutenant!" Connor cried. Hank seemed out of it at the moment, but Hank acknowledged him with a huff. Hank sunk in his seat, lips pressed into a thin line. He looked down. This raised concerns.

"Are you alright Hank?"

"...fine." He mumbled with his arm sprawled over his eyes. He sighed before returning to his normal slouched position. "What do you want?"

"I... uh..." Shuffling can be heard as Connor stumbled and fumbled over what words to say. Opting for an embarrassed and low voice he spoke, " _Ineedtogotothecomfortroom_?"

"Yeah, sure." Hank dismissed, but Connor kept silent, alarms blaring in his head - _did he really need to spell it out to him?!?_ Hank only frowned. Why in the world would Connor need to consult in him over a little break? He wasn't some kindergarten teacher--

Then it _clicked_. His head turned to Connor who tried his best to not look distressed. He _tried_.

 _(He was failing hard.)_

Hank cursed. Connor turned red.

"...Not for that reason Lieutenant."

"Yeah, uh," Hank laughed as he got up from his desk. Of course - Connor needed an ' _alibi_ '. What reasons would an android need to visit the restroom? He took a quick glance at Connor's extreme distress. His eyes practically begged for Hank's compliance. Hank's lips threatened to tug upwards as a memory took place. He was somehow torn between full-blown laughing _(cackling actually,)_ and 'pity'. The laughing, well, it was because they had a similar situation, but for obvious reasons will not be discussed. _(AKA for Connor's dignity.)_

 _("Hank, I need help! **Stop laughing at me Hank!** ")_

 _(...It was a situation that will forever be dubbed 'Potty Training')_

"Hank!" Connor whined. He didn't like this part of humanity.

"Alright, alright, geez!"

Connor immediately composed himself while Hank grinned as he led the way to the restroom. He trailed slowly but closely behind him, trying to look as normal and as invisible as he could. It was hard to do, while donning a bright blue band and uniform. Even though people have gotten used to his antics in going around out of pure boredom and him following Hank everywhere, there was still a great wall in front of him.

No one brings an android to the restroom.

What kind of reason would you even have? _Someone hit their head on some toilet? Drowned in the sink? Burned their hands on the hand dryer?!?_ It sounded ridiculous either way. Also, _wouldn't you need paramedics for that?_

Hank slowly pushed aside the doors of the restroom, taking a slow careful peek around and still not entering garnered a few odd looks. Hank... either didn't mind or didn't notice. He stepped inside, motioning Connor to follow him. Connor stared at the one place in the precinct he had never been into before.

The DPD bathroom.

It had tiled grey walls and smooth black sinks, a dull and foggy mirror and an ever-present flickering light bulb at the end of the room. It wasn't really creepy - it had enough light, but that didn't mean Connor didn't feel out of place.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Hank spoke up, a grin and slight amusement in his voice. He motioned to his surroundings. "We don't have all day." Shuffling.

"...You can go now."

"You do realize you can't leave without me right?"

" _Hank_."

"Nature's probably mad at all those missed calls you've been giving."

" _Hank_!"

"Alright, alright... Just hurry up and go do your business of 'relieving' yourself." Hank pushed him forward. "Or do you need any help?" It is a parent's obligation to embarrass their children, even if they're not in public.

The stalls.

Connor opted for the stalls. It was... embarrassing to have Hank around. After his previous experience, Connor knew it was the best option. He headed to the nearest one. Hank called out to him.

 _"Tell me if you 'need' any 'help'."_

Connor glared at Hank.

[DATE]

 **JUNE 24,** 2039

[TIME]

 **AM 10:49** :51

They emerged from the restroom with Connor incredibly flustered. He hid it well - he tried to mask it with indifference. _It was a normal human function_ , he convinced himself. It was a normal human function. Everyone does that. It's normal. Connor soon found himself in front of his desk, computer screen off and folders everywhere. Yeah, he's gonna have to clean that up.

But that's not the only problem he'll have to clean up.

 _Gavin Reed_. The one and only _Gavin Reed_. Gavin Reed, the beloved and unopposed title holder as the #1 jerk of DPD, was not having a good day. Plastic is around again, and that seems to really get on his nerves. He never really liked that android detective ( _it kept insulting him and knocked him out cold_ ), or any android at all. He was one of those anti-android people ( _wow, shocker isn't it?_ ). He was this _fusion_ of anger issues and arrogance, but he was by no means shallow or dumb.

 _(The roots run deep.)_

He wasn't dumb, he and everyone knew that. So imagine him walking in fully caffeinated and somewhat pissed off to a Hank Anderson and his plastic pet entering a bathroom and locking the damn door. It wasn't _that_ suspicious. Maybe it was normal? Fuck, nothing's normal with Anderson and that plastic around.

 _"Can anybody tell me why Anderson brings the plastic prick with him to the bathroom?"_

 _"And locks themselves in there?"_

An officer fidgeted in their seat, looking troubled.

 _"Um... Detective Reed? I... I really don't want to know what they were um... 'doing' in there."_

Well, that came out differently than expected. Everyone's heads snapped to Gavin. Basically the whole precinct was in the break room for some quick coffee run, so no ear could've possible missed that. Heck, even Fowler was in there. Chris just sweated from his spot. Everyone looked over to Connor and Hank's general direction. Hank was _grinning_ widely while Connor looked... 'slightly' _distressed_.

They spent a good 15 minutes in a locked restroom. They didn't bother locking just one stall, they locked the whole restroom. The sounds were also questionable. Not to mention their... _close_ _proximity_ at work.

Tina Chen casually sipped her coffee. "Hey, everybody's got kinks. You gotta respect that."

Gavin spit his coffee.

(Everyone else did too.)

"What? I've seen it before. I've read a lot of these kinds of things." Her unique taste in literature was something to be concerned about. An officer sputtered in the background.

" _Hank_... has a _thing_ for _androids_?"

Gavin had to remind himself to breathe. He almost choked. His respiratory system went manual.

"Is that why he always says ' _Fucking androids?_ '" More murmurs.

"I saw his financial statement! He rented a ton of androids back at the Eden Club!"

"He even said _'I'm with him!'_ "

Gavin choked.

Thus began the first horror of DPD.

 _Quick notes:_

1\. So, I think I'm leaning too much into OOC Connor and Hank's lives and **not focusing much on the story**... Do you think I'm going overboard or is this 'fine'?

2\. I **don't** really **have** a **sense of humor** , but I want to see how Connor and Hank would respond to a situation like this... also I like misunderstandings.

3\. I feel like my **writing quality** has been **going down** recently... there's too much stuff going on in my life right now. I've also been nervous in posting this chapter..

4\. I just branched out into **Ao3** a few days ago. I finally got an account there! I'm so excited.

 _5\. Holy moly. I thought I was the only one in my world that liked/knew of D:BH. It turns out that **my seatmate and close friend** (who I have been seating next to for the past 2 months) **is a fan too**! It's magical! Like... **how**?!? (btw she found out when she saw my gallery which had 689 D:BH pictures on it. Don't ask why. JK its okay. But seriously I've been doodling Connors everywhere.)_

Hello to _josephguy217, songlover124, Quantum27, smacktwinsrule, MagicalWitch92, Finn, Momo22go, IamaWeirdo, and httpkirby_ for reviewing! It means a lot!

Can you believe it's been a month already?


	5. Ch 5 - Stupor AKA How To Break A Gavin

I'm currently drowning in painkillers and medicine for the past week. I'm not really in the right state of mind but this chappie needs to get out. It's been held for so long. Sorry in advance.

[Bleeding Red: I am Human - Chapter 5: **Stupor AKA How to Break A Gavin** AKA Llama Gavin AKA No One Gets Enough Sleep]

 _"Hank... I think you're the one that broke him."_

 _"Does that mean I don't get to see his ugly face every morning? Sweet."_

Hank Anderson. A great lieutenant and investigative partner ( _and father--*cough*_ ) to an RK800. He is known for many things, like having a triple 360 180 degree flip turn from being an anti-android into an extreme android rights supporter ( _He has not disclosed the reason, but everyone knows it is the work of a certain RK800._ ) He is also known for something else: alcoholism. Yes, _alcoholism_.

Was this a problem? No. Eh... Sometimes. Almost never to the DPD ever since the poor Connor arrived. Well... it's probably because:

1) Connor's now the one who deals with Hank's extreme hangovers.

2) Connor has gone great lengths to cure Hank of his crippling depression and alcoholism.

3) Hank has found a new fear.

Hank has found a new fear. Yes. A new fear. Do you wanna know how? With a headache coming like a plague threatening to strike, Hank chugged down the whole coffee cup empty. Story time.

DATE

 **JUNE 26,** 2039

TIME

 **PM 10:42** :34

Connor is technically a toddler. He is innocent, likes to put stuff in his mouth, very curious, and incredibly oblivious to many things. That being said, Hank wasn't surprised Connor dropped like a log when he accidentally chugged down a 'swig' of alcohol.

 _(Actually he was surprised, but it was at the fact that Connor mistook Hank's secret thermos stash for water. It was an honest mistake, really.)_

But now Hank had go deal with a drunk toddler. Figuratively. To Hank's luck, Connor was being very still - he didn't put any fuss as Hank carried him off to Cole's bedroom. _(He passed out cold right then and there on the kitchen counter. It almost gave Hank a heart attack when he found him.)_

Hank should've guessed the peace wouldn't last long.

 _"Haaaaaaaa*hic*aaannnnnnkkkkkkk~~~?"_

Connor peeked through his covers and grabbed Hank's arm. His face was pure red and his eyes were moody. Oh no _. Oh no. **NO**._

"Kid, why'd you drink a whole bottle?"

"I _*hic*_ di'n't know it was your stashhhh~" Connor sleepily sat up from the bed and pouted at Hank. He looked at him for a second as if he was analysing him.

 ** _SLAP!_**

"Bad Lieutenant!"

Hank stood there scandalized. Did he just--

"Bad, bad, bad Hank!" Connor shouted as he wriggled under the covers. Hank struggled as he wrapped him tight in a blanket to limit his movement. Dammit, the kid was too active. Connor had the guts to looked so fu-freakin' pissed. He pointed a finger at Hank. "You shouldn't * _hic_ * keep * _hic_ * stashes Ha-* _hic_ *-nk!" He frowned. "You're on _revision_!"

"You mean ' _restriction_ '?" Hank deadpanned. He did not want to deal with any of this. He didn't have to deal with this. He shouldn't.

"Nooo, you're on a ban!" Connor pouted.

"That's the same thing, Connor." Hank groaned. _"That's the same thing..."_

Connor frowned as he tried to get out of his restricting covers, only to find that he couldn't. He kicked off the blanket, also kicking off some pillows in the process. He flung the covers and pillows all over the room. " _Hey hey hey_ _Connor_!"

" _Whaaaat_?" Are you serious right now? Hank has to deal with all this? Are you for real?!? He doesn't have time for drunk ' _androids_ ' and their silly tantrums!

" _What?! It's tooooo hot in'ereee~~~_ " Hank threw a pillow to his face. Hard. Maybe smothered him with more blankets and pillows too. It was suffocating. He had no choice. Connor was being incredibly active.

"What the fu--"

" _Hey hey hey!_ No cursing."

"-ck." Connor was being incredibly defiant. Hank was halfway between proud and horrified. Connor just learned how to curse. He decided cursing didn't suit Connor that much. It wasn't that adorable. Maybe he really should stop cursing. He was setting a bad example to a one year-old man-android- _whatever_ -child. _What would Gavin think of this?_ Then it hit him. Literally. A heavy pillow to the face.

"Fi* _hic_ *ck, you should've seen your face Hank!" Connor tumbled and fell off the bed in laughter. Hank winced at the impact. Connor cursed again.

"Connor!"

"M'fine, 'm fine ' _m'fiiiiiinnnneeeee_..."

"I swear Connor... you're gonna be the death of me."

Connor froze.

"Connor...?" Tears started to well in his eyes. He realized his mistake too late. Hank braced himself in front of the waterworks.

"Oh sh- Connor--" Connor threw himself into Hank's arms. They almost crashed into the floor. Wait, actually, they did.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! Don't leave me Hank! Haaaankkkkk!" He sobbed into his shirt. Hank's shirt looked like he just horribly lost a water balloon fight. He didn't want to know what that warm wetness on his chest was. _(Please don't let it be snot. Please don't be snot.)_ He groaned as he felt the crash's impact on his arm. This kid is a nightmare! This whole thing is a nightmare!

"I... it was a joke Connor! It's just a joke!" His statement only made Connor's crying worse. Hank prayed for his sanity. How does he calm down a drunk ' _android_ '? How long does this even last?!? _What was even in there?!?_

"Shush, it's okay, it's okay, Connor, I'm not going to leave you. I'm not gonna leave. Calm down son, calm down." There it goes again. The word slipped easily from his mouth. So _easily_. So... _normal_. Connor's sobs gradually resided. "You're not? Hannnkkk?" Sniffles.

Hank gingerly stroked his hair. "I'm not. I was just kidding kid, you took it too seriously." He chuckled. Connor sniffed and hiccupped at the same time. He slapped Hank again.

 _"What was that for?!"_

"You smmeeellll llikke allcohhhollll!"

 _"That was you! You're the one that drank the whole bottle!"_

"Nu-uhhh!"

...Hmph.

"Ehehehehe~~~"

"You shhhhouldddn't keeeppp secretssss _Haaannnkkkk_!"

He was so done with this.

...The bathroom. The _shower_.

 _Nah_ , he wouldn't do that. No one needs to be subjected to such horrible torture no matter what time of day. Hank _unfortunately_ learned that firsthand.

Eh... well, maybe a little splash wouldn't hurt.

Hank grabbed the nearest water spray _(it was for Connor's pet cactus.)_

 ** _HiiIiiiIiiSsSSsSsSS!!!_**

Hank realized that Connor could be both a puppy and a kitten.

DATE

 **JUNE 27,** 2039

TIME

 **AM 10:43:** 54

The next morning wasn't pleasant one for Hank Anderson. He felt worse than he has ever been - it almost felt like he was the one that had a hangover, despite not having a drop of alcohol in his system. He sighed. He didn't have that much sleep last night - no one could ever have that when a drunk android is around. Connor's antics kept him wide awake, he only got some peaceful sleep after making sure Connor was alright when he managed to knock himself out cold.

 _(He rammed face first into the doorway while he was escaping Hank.)_

Hank groaned. Taking care of Connor was just like taking care of a toddler all over again. Hank was already bracing himself for the 'troublesome two's'. He made a mental note to never, ever, **_EVER_** let Connor be near alcohol. He never did want Connor to learn and depend on drinking, but this... experience only gave him more reason to do so. Connor apparently regresses into an actual toddler when he's drunk.

 _"Oh Hank looook! It's a crabbb!"_

 _"Connor put that down right now! What-- what are you doing with those scissors?!?"_

 _"Hannnnnnkk, I'm a crabbb nowwww! Hi Hankkkk I'm Crabby!"_

Hank groaned from his seat. Yep, he needed a drink. _No alcohol. No alcohol._

Thank goodness Gavin wasn't bothering him anymore. Wait, that prick's been out of his hair since yesterday. He isn't sick, is he? Where _is_ he?

 _(Pure thoughts. Pure thoughts.)_

Gavin Reed had once again gulped own a large gulp of coffee. He couldn't drink at work, but he badly needed to. You see, there was something at the back of his mind that absolutely **_plagued_** him and kept him awake at night. That something... was a _Hank Anderson making out with an android._ He wouldn't admit being traumatized by the... _incident_.

 _(He gulped again.)_

He must've imagined that whole thing right? Hank hated androids! Why would he date one? _'Close proximity'_? They couldn't be that close, could they? He cast a quick glance to their desks. Gavin gave a confused frown. The prick was nowhere to be seen. But that was impossible, androids don't get tired, they don't get sick. Argh, he was looking too much into this. He reached for his coffee, only to find it empty. _Dammit_.

He scowled as he made his way to the break room. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. _A guy has a kink, so what? So what?_ He repeated it over and over on his way back. He almost convinced himself when he heard something.

"Where's Connor?"

"Argh... he's at home." At home? _At home_? They ' _live'_ together?

"He's not out for repairs?"

Hank rushed for an explanation. "He uh... 'overheated' last night." He wasn't lying. Connor did in fact submerge himself into cold water for some unexplainable reason. _(Hank had no part in this. It was all Connor's idea. It gave Hank a heart attack when he didn't come up.)_

Chris had a different idea. Gavin had something worse. _Last night?!? Overheated?!? You mean--_

"What happened?"

"He _rammed_ \--" Gavin spit his coffee, spraying it all in front of him. Unfortunately, he was in front of the one and only Hank Anderson. _(And the now forgotten Chris but who cares about him?)_

"What the-- Gavin, that is _disgusting_!" Hank stood up and tried to dry off the offending liquid. The offender looked absolutely horrified. " _Geez_ , Gavin, I knew you were a jerk but I didn't know you didn't have some dignity." Gavin stopped gaping like a fish. _(How bold of you to assume I have dignity)_

"Fuck off, Anderson." He sharply turned and brisk-walked away.

"'Fu- Hey! You're the one who spit at me!"

Gavin arrived at his desk with no further problems _(He didn't hear Hank's colorful expressions of disgust.)_ No further problems... _externally_ , that is. He was having an internal turmoil. Just imagine... a middle-aged man doing _it_ with a 20-ish looking piece of plastic! It was disturbing. _(I'm sorry for all the HankCon shippers out there but Gavin ain't having any of that)_

With coffee in hand and his phone set right beside him in the case of much needed distraction, Gavin returned to work. He clicked on his first case he could find. Poor guy. It was an Eden Club case.

DPD was haunted by horrible screaming.

"Geez, now I've got to get this crap off me. This is disgusting." Hank shook his hands free of the coffee. Agonizing screams. Gavin made a break for the break room. "What the fuck is his problem?"

"Anderson!" Fowler. Please, not again.

"What is HIS problem?" Hank groaned. He wanted to bang his head on the table like that android. Fowler brisk walked towards Hank in a rush. Hank pulled up his greatest and most sarcastic face ever: he raised his eyebrows, smiled too wide for it to be sincere. He had a large grin that bordered grimace and annoyance. "Jeffrey! Nice to see you out of your office. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Anderson. Reed." Gavin shuffled near Fowler. A coffee pot in one hand, and a mug in the other. _Pour. Gulp. Pour. Gulp._ The poor thing drank it like it was bleach. _Pure thoughts. Pure thoughts. Pour. Gulp. Pour. Gulp._

"Are you gonna keep calling each other's surnames or are you gonna tell me why your nose's flaring like a bull?" _Pour. Gulp._ Fowler sighed. "I don't know what fuc--" _GULP. **GULP. GULP. BREAAAAAAATHHHHE.**_ _(Agressively gulping ensues.)_

"You need to stop this behavior right now, Reed." Fowler frowned. An _order_. That's right. He's got a job to do. _A job better than thos_ \-- Gavin returned to his senses. The large coffee pot was now 1/3 full. _Did he really drink all that?_

"Stop what?" Hank furrowed his brows. Fowler ignored him. Gavin remained the same. Boring holes into the floor where he was standing. Internally screeching like his life depended on it. It probably was. It was so **_vivid_** it--

"Detective Reed!" Fowler slammed a hand on a desk. GULP. BREATHE REED BREATHE.

"Hey, Reed? Gav?" Tina tried shaking him. No response. The only thing missing from him was a foaming mouth and they would've sent him to the morgue. _(He was that hopeless.)_ He was turning blue at this point.

"Try slapping him." Hank supplied. Everyone looked at him incredulously. Tina looked like she was consi-- SLAP! He snapped back to reality. _'Do you think I can get the rest of the day off?'_ This was not a good day for Gavin Reed. Hank burst into laughter. " ** _Fuck_** , _do_ **_it again_**."

The first word registered itself into Gavin's mind. The coffee pot, now forgotten, crashed and shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

"Detective Reed!"

"Gavin?!?"

"What happened here?" They were once again the center of attention.

"You wanna know what happened?" Hank scoffed. He gestured at the mess that was Gavin. He gleefully cursed. This was a once in a lifetime sight and he's gonna milk every second of it. He leaned back into his chair and spread his arms wide, as if making the greatest announcement in history. "Gavin's finally snapped! Turned into camel. Well, took 'im long enough." Hank grinned. "Better question is what broke 'im?"

"I think _you're_ the one that broke him Hank." Chris mumbled. Tina and the others only resumed to bring Gavin's tortured mind back from the other side of outer space. With Gavin's appearance, Hank believed half _(if not all)_ of his brain had already withered away.

"Does that mean I don't get to see his ugly face every morning? Fuck yeah."

"Why is he like this?" _Slappy. Slappy. Slappy. Slappity. **SLAPPY**. Small slaps._

"Why would I know?" Hank grumbled. He fumbled around his pockets.

"Anderson, get back to work." Fowler frowned. "Reed, take a walk. Take break. You have the rest of the day off. You look like you're gonna fall over." Uh... he kinda already did. Tina called for backup.

Hank frowned. "I ain't up for that shite. I ain't coming back. I gotta check on Connor."

"Phck."

"Shut up Gavin."

"I think he's having a stroke."

"Nah, that's how he talks."

Hank chuckled as he stretched, once again grimacing at the cracking. "If anyone ever finds out what turns him into a llama, tell me. I'm gonna make a sweet blackmail out of this one." Fowler glowered. "--Not the illegal kind, Jeffrey. _Jeez_."

Grabbing his coat, Hank disappeared outside the station. Once out of sight, he grinned at the photo displayed on his phone screen. _(He snapped one where Tina and Chris prepared for THE slap.)_ Oh, he couldn't wait to tell Connor what happened.

 _(Gavin underwent shock and was incapacitated/unfit for work for the next few days. No one knew if he sought therapy, but the thought sharing such thoughts with a therapist would only have Gavin die from embarrassment and shock.)_

DATE

 **JUNE 27,** 2039

TIME

 **PM 12:16:** 21

Hank knew Connor well. He knew him well enough to know that Connor wasn't one to stay still or follow your orders. He'd either fidget with his coin, lick the damn evidence which he had been forbidden not to touch, or explore the entire building and everything within a 5 feet radius of it. He was sure Connor had already escaped his den. He was so convinced, that he didn't expect it.

He opened the locks and entered his house, fully expecting an either regretful semi-sober Connor or a tackle. He didn't expect the house to be so quiet and devoid of life. _It hadn't been like this since Co--_

He headed for the bedroom. Connor insisted on a couch and it took a whole lot of convincing for him to settle in. After the human thing, Hank was determined to keep the guy comfortable. The door creaked as he opened it.

There he was, at the exact same spot Hank left him that morning, smothered in blankets. Hank's blood ran cold when he realized Connor hadn't moved an inch.

" _Connor_!"

He raced towards him. Connor had his eyes shut tight, his hands clutched blankets tight around him. "Hey... Connor?" He placed a hand on his forehead. It was _burning. Oh no._ He realized what that implied.

"Lieutenant...?" Puffy eyes and a red nose. _Oh no._

 _Congratulations Hank. You're back to Parenting 101._

 _ **Notesies** :_

 _Ey. BedheadAries/KaienShin here. **I'm sorry I made you wait** for this crappy chapter. I just feel like it's been **too long**. I feel like I could've made this **better** but... I **haven't been feeling too** **well** recently. I'm working on the next chap. I suck at sick fics (and everything else) but hey. You're still here (or atleast I hope you still are)._

 ** _Notesies:_**

 _1) Yes. **Crabby**. I put that in there because why not._

 _2) Yes. I find it funny that Gavin has a **mispronounced high-pitched curse word.**_

 _3) Yes. I made all those **shameless** jokes. Don't worry. I hate them too._

 _4) **M**_ _y aforementioned **best friend** told me she **found out** about this fanfiction. I'll go scream now. **I screamed in the middle of class and ran in front of the room screaming 'I regret my life choices'.**_

So... Hi to:

 _ **Squee-Bunny** (awwww thanks)_

 _ma frend **songlover124** (how are you?)_

 _ **momo22go** (thank you aww)_

 _ **Madzapan** (eyy gracias amigo)_

 _ **little miss BANANNA HEAD** (you made me cry)_

 _ **Guesty** (ahaha your question hath been answered)_

 _ **NamelessOne** (thank you so much)_

 _ **Peasant** (ehehe glad to see ya liked it)_

 _ **Neyane** (I'll keep those in mind)_

 _ **Enderheart5911** (eyyy)_

 _and last but not least:_

 _ **Silky** (oh no you shouldn't this fic is tewwible. jk)_

 _and also to everyone that liked this thing._

 ** _See ya guys later!_**


End file.
